<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Expecto Patronum - Drarry by The_Dementors_Kiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080537">Expecto Patronum - Drarry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dementors_Kiss/pseuds/The_Dementors_Kiss'>The_Dementors_Kiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bossy Harry, Drarry, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, M/M, Pansy + Hermione Bet, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dementors_Kiss/pseuds/The_Dementors_Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco saves Harry from the Dementors, but he doesn't want him to know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Expecto Patronum - Drarry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you can talk through your Patronus why can't you see through them?...<br/>Just go with it okay?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today we are practising creating Patronuses in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry, of course, masters it right away, but I just can't seem to get it. Maybe because I don't have enough happy memories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can only produce incorporeal Patronuses, and I am impatient to see what my Patronus will be. I still haven't gotten it by the time class is over, and our current Professor, Remus Lupin, tells everyone, “If you haven't been able to produce a corporeal Patronus please practice for next class.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has Harry's admiration and respect, so I respect him too. Not that I can ever show it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night I practice in my dorm while everyone is in the common room. I focus on my happiest memory. I was five, and Mother was reading me a bedtime story. She was sitting on my bed and I fell asleep to the sound of her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Expecto Patronum!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A stag bursts out of my wand and circles around me. This is bad. This is very bad. Harry’s Patronus is a stag. If anyone sees my Patronus they will know I’m in love with The Golden Boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I spend the rest of the night practising my patronus. By the end of the night I can choose whether it is corporeal or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day in class when Lupin asks about my Patronus I tell him I was unable to produce a corporeal Patronus and demonstrate my incorporeal Patronus. I spend the rest of the class watching Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few weeks later I am reading out of sight on the grounds and I shiver. I look up from my book to see Dementors approaching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and the Weasel are nearby, which had a lot to do with why I chose this spot. They come closer and Harry looks up, reaching for his wand. Before he can cast his spell he loses consciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weasel tries to produce a patronus but all he can manage is a weak mist. I make sure nobody can see me and grab my wand. I cast the spell in a low voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Expecto Patronum!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A stag bursts out of my wand and drives the dementors off. Once I'm sure they are safe I slip away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry is brought to the Hospital wing and I send my patronus to watch over him until he is better because I cannot be there myself. My patronus lopes off once I tell it what I want it to do, then once it reaches the medical wing I can clearly see what it sees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry is in a bed and when my patronus comes through the wall he jumps. Madam Pomfrey comes back out and jumps too. What a jumpy lot they are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it yours, Harry?” she asks him, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it came through the wall,” he replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A stag saved us from the Dementors, too, after Harry collapsed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look around, trying to find the source of the new voice. It was Weasley. Figures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see who’s it was?” Harry asked Weasley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Sorry Mate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked for a bit longer, then Pomfrey made Weasel leave. Harry looked at my Patronus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” He whispered softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He soon fell asleep. Once I was sure he was asleep I snuck out of my dorm and to the Hospital wing. I sat beside Harry’s bed for a bit, then I brushed my lips against his forehead, just a fleeting touch, so as not to wake him up. I left my Stag watching over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning as I left the Great Hall Luna approached me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come,” she said, tugging me by my sleeve to a deserted corridor. “We must talk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she just stood there staring off into space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right! I saw you cast the Patronus. I think you should tell Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stared at her. I blinked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! No! That is an awful idea! I’ll be rejected!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. I wouldn't be too sure about that,” she said, then started to wander off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grab hold of her sleeve and tug her back, but no matter how much I ask her she will say no more. I want to shake her, but I let her go eventually, her words running through my mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wouldn't be so sure. Wouldn't be so sure. Wouldn't be so sure. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What did she mean? Did she think that Harry liked me back? That was ridiculous. Right? I tried to shrug it off. There was probably a reason everyone called her Loony Lovegood. I went back to my dorm and closed my eyes. I was looking through my Patronus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're good to go, now, Harry, just eat the rest of your chocolate first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry finished his chocolate and my Patronus followed him out. We headed up to the Gryffindor Common room and up to his Dorm. Harry started to prepare for sleep and so did I. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day my Patronus followed Harry around all day. That night instead of studying I watch Harry study through my Patronus. He sighs in frustration and closes his Potions book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does Snape insist on giving us so much homework?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he notices that my stag had moved closer in concern he smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you can go, now. I’m safe, you don't have to protect me,” he paused. “I just wish I knew who cast you. I would have liked to thank them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I watch him for a moment, unsure, then let my stag slowly dissolve, the scene before me fading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later I am moping on my bed when a patronus comes through my wall. It’s a hare. It opens its mouth and Luna’s voice comes out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be at the astronomy tower at nine o’clock tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the hare fades, leaving me stunned. I decide to go, remembering what she said to me. </span>
  <em>
    <span> I wouldn't be too sure about that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maybe I’ll get answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I arrive at the astronomy tower early, and wait, leaning against the railing to see the stars. A couple of minutes later I hear a gasp, then someone trying to stifle it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I whirl around  and search the shadows, my eyes landing on green eyes that practically glow in the dark. I would recognise those eyes anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Potter?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We stare at each other before talking at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Luna?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”You saved me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We stared at each other again. Harry broke the silence first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you cast the Patronus,” He asks me, slowly moving closer until he is only a couple of feet away. I am very aware of the fact that I am cornered. My back is pressed into the railing and my heart is hammering, so I decide to go on the offensive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here Potter? Where is Luna?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glared at the other boy, my voice harsh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luna sent me. She said she knew who cast the spell. She said he’d be at the astronomy tower. I assume you are he?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I swore. “She tricked me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry came closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show me your Patronus.” His voice was low, commanding. “Now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I try to pretend I can't, producing my incorporeal Patronus, but he glares and growls slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play games with me, Malfoy. Make a proper one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I start to protest, and he cuts me off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you can. Don't try to trick me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sigh. I won't win, not when he is using that tone, and we both know it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I make a halfhearted Patronus. It is only the vaguest shape. He growls again. I make another one, and a stag bursts out of my wand. Harry’s eyes light up in recognition. I’m screwed. He turns to me, moving even closer. I can feel the heat coming from his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I am silent. He pushes me roughly into the railing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you save me? Why’d you not say anything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is practically growling now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is your Patronus my Patronus?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I avoid his gaze. He growls and pushes me into the railing, harder this time. It creaks and I tense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mutters to himself and pulls me away from the edge by the front of my robes and pins me against a wall instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wince when my back slams against the hard surface. He loosens his grip slightly but doesn't let me go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice is so commanding, and I give in. I was never going to win. I never do, in a battle of wills. I mumble under my breath. Harry glares at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you,“ I say meekly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Can't hear you. Speak up,” Harry smirks, enjoying himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you prat. I said that my Patronus is a stag be cause I like you!” I shove at him, trying to escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushes back. I give in, going limp. He grins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm. You like me?” he asks, pinning my wrists gently to the wall and ghosting kisses across my neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moves up to my jaw, kissing just behind my ear, then up along my jaw, hovering with his lips almost touching mine. I exhale shakily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he murmurs, brushing his lips against mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I try to follow him, but he grins and moves farther away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impatient, aren't we,” he says, his voice low. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't tease me, Potter!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Hm. You'll never get what you want if you refuse to call people by their names,” he tells me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sigh. “Fine. Don't tease me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Manners, Draco.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry.” I exaggerate the ‘please’ sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally kisses me, properly this time, and I let him put his tongue in my mouth, exploring. I sigh when he breaks contact, moving to my neck, biting me gently and leaving red marks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------1 Month Later-----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We had decided last night that we were going to tell people about us, since no one knew because we had been meeting at the Astronomy Tower at night, getting to know each other and kissing. I push open the doors to the Great Hall and Harry calls out to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mere Malfoy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walk over to his table without complaint and sat down beside him, feeling pleased about Weasley’s pale face and gaping mouth. Harry grumbles to himself and pulls me onto his lap, wrapping an arm around my waist and eating breakfast with the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I get a plate and Hermione smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pansy! You owe me five Galleons,” she yells over to my friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Proof! They never said so! That was the deal,” the Slytherin shouts back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione leans towards us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys are together, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nods and starts feeding me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry confirmed it! Pay up, Parkinson!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I roll my eyes, and Harry presses a gentle kiss to my neck. I smirk at Weasley and snap my fingers under his nose, making him jump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mate, what-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries again. “Why- How-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I roll my eyes, speaking slowly. “Harry and I are dating.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyone have any prompts for me?</p><p> </p><p>Comments are encouraged, they make my day and I reply to all of them! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>